Keep A Weather Eye on the Horizon
by mz-turner
Summary: He maybe gone, but she's definitely not alone. Willabeth.


**Summery:** Elizabeth's return to Port Royal leaves her feeling heartbroken and forlorn. But she's not alone.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Will or Liz…or even the soon to be Willabeth baby. But on the bright side I do own a love for all things Will+Liz. That's better than nothing, right?

**Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon. **

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." His voice echoed in her mind, those were the last words he spoke before leaving her behind. Ten years, ten unbearable years, she thought over and over again in her mind, piercing her heart with a pain so strong her entire body shook.

Elizabeth Turner threw herself down unceremoniously onto the sandy beach of Port Royal, she was home. She sighed heavily and watched the Black Pearl sail into the horizon. Jack had asked her several times if she would join his crew, but she saw no purpose of living at sea, not without her William.

It had been nearly two months since she had seen him last. Two months, and every moment since then she had spent thinking about him, his face, his voice, his touch, his warmth. She smiled with a heavy heart as she thought about the intimate moments they shared as man and wife. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the pain and pleasure that surged through her body that evening.

She closed her eyes, and it was as if she was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the sand with his head buried in his hands. He wasn't crying, he wouldn't cry, not in front of her at least. He needed to stay strong for his wife; he needed her to know that no matter what obstacles stood before them, they would overcome it together.

The sound of her soft footsteps jolted his attention to her. She stood before him in a simple black chemise tied at her waist. Her hair was damp and full of sand; her skin was wet and dirty. She looked exhausted, she looked defeated, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. He rose to his feet and met her in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"Will" she whispered up at him and began to sob endlessly. He was speechless. There were no words he could say to her that would un-break her heart, and if they did exist he could not find them. He could barely speak, his words were caught in the lump in his throat that threatened to spill tears from his own eyes. He said nothing and simply held her tighter as she cried. Her salty tears rolled down her cheeks and fell upon his exposed chest finding their way to the fresh wound above his heart causing him to wince quietly.

Elizabeth looked up at his face and held his cheeks between the soft skin of her palms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She meant it, about everything, about all that had come between them since Jack Sparrow had walked back into their lives.

"I love you." was his only response. "I love you, so much." He repeated kissing the tears from her eyes. He took her right hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing the back of her hand gently. He pulled her closer and trailed light kisses up her arm until finally he met her shoulder. He kissed it hard and sucked at her skin continuing the trail to her neck. She shot her head back in ecstasy reveling in the intimate moment she shared with her husband. He nibbled at the skin of her neck and traced his tongue along her jaw line. Her lips parted as a response to his kisses waiting patiently for his to finally meet them, and when they did their tongues collided almost majestically and began to dance with one another.

He pulled her down onto the sheet that he had already laid out anticipating the hours they were about to share.

"Elizabeth" he whispered in her hair as he rested the weight of his body on top of her. "My darling wife." he pulled back and smiled down at her. For a moment he lost himself in her eyes, the glow of the evening sun shown down on her illuminating her golden skin. The moment couldn't be more perfect.

"My darling husband" she responded back, "make love to me, make me yours." she whispered slowly. A request he dare not refuse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Thump Thump_" Came the call of his ever beating heart from the chest she clutched tightly in her lap. Her eyes shot open, and back to reality. She smiled down at the chest. It was a bit worse for wear now but one could expect no less given its history. She reached for the key she tired around her neck and promised to wear it always. She kissed it lightly and for a moment it felt as if the cold steel tingled her lips in the same way only a kiss from the man she loved could do. From then on she knew he would always be with her.

The sun had just met the horizon and it would be after dark soon. Hesitantly Elizabeth lifted herself from the sand and began to tread back into the city, with the chest in one had and a sword in the other. The few towns people left roaming about the streets looked down at her in disgust. Port Royal had been swept clean of all those with any affiliation to piracy under the command of the king. But with Beckett gone Elizabeth was not so worried about her fate here.

She climbed the great stairs of the Swann mansion and pushed open the heavy doors. Maids and servants were frolicking about still deeply engaged in their daily duties. They all stopped suddenly and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Swann!" Estrella squealed rushing through to greet her.

Elizabeth put down the chest and hugged her tight. "Its Mrs. Turner now, but you can call me Elizabeth, just as always" She smiled a sad smile.

"Elizabeth I'm so glad to see you! You're alive, after all these months you survived. And you're father..." Estrella rambled before silencing herself.

"My father's dead Estrella and I trust you already knew that." Estrella nodded and looked away.

"Governor Wallace arrives from England tomorrow." She said confirming Elizabeth's suspicions. The mansion was no longer hers to call home; rather it would be the new Governor's, a place for him to raise his own daughters.

"Very well, I'm just hear for my effects." She said making her way to her former room to pack the few items she would carry with her.

"And don't anyone dare touch that chest!" She warned, pointing her sword out to the servants who slowly gathered around it. At the sound of her voice they hurried out of the room.

Elizabeth entered her room and noticed that the decorum had changed rather drastically. She could barely recognize it. But far off in the corner was the one thing she did recognize, her mother's old trunk. She rushed over to it and pushed it open. There bunched together was every bit of her childhood she had left, her clothes, her parent's clothes, a few pictures and paintings and a slew of other things Estrella thought were valuable to her.

"We did not know if you would return." Estrella approached from behind putting a loving hand on her shoulder." But I had hope. I wanted so badly to believe you would survive, so I kept what I could just in case you came back for it."

"What happened to the rest of it?" Elizabeth asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Lord Beckett ordered it be removed from the mansion and disposed of."

Elizabeth sighed heavily tracing her fingers along a sword that was packed up tight in the trunk.

"What is this?" she asked wondering where it had come from.

"It was from Mr. Turner. A wedding gift perhaps? There was a note attacked to it, I'm sure its in there somewhere."

Elizabeth shut her eyes tight and fought back the tears.

"Where is he? Where's Will?" Estrella asked with more concern than she had ever shown towards him.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"No, its not what you think Estrella." She said standing up to her full length. "He's not dead...not...its not like that." She finished not wanting to explain. "He'll come back to me, and that's all that matters."

"When?"

"Not soon enough" Elizabeth said hesitating to answer knowing the words would sting.

"So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter." She said exiting the room.

Elizabeth bathed in a warm bath Estrella had run for her. And though it felt good to be clean again, she felt a guilty pain in her chest as she though about washing off the touch of her beloved. But now that the traces he left along her skin we no where to be found, she had to find a new way to be closer to him, to feel closer to him. And she knew exactly how.

Later that evening she kissed Estrella goodbye and promised she would keep in touch. A kind coachman who once worked for her father put her trunk in the wagon and helped her in.

"Where to miss?" He asked tipping his hat to her.

"Brown's Blacksmith please."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smithy was cold, dusty and out of business, it had been this way for a few months now Estrella had explained. Mr. Brown could not carry on without Will so he retired suddenly and disappeared leaving the shop to Will in the event of his return.

But he did not return.

Elizabeth locked the door tightly behind her and pushed the trunk up against it just in case. She breathed in the smell of the old shop and almost instantly it lit up in her mind, as if it was still open for business. She could almost hear the sound of Will working, clashing his hammer hard against the hot steal, molding it skillfully into a beautiful sword. She watched him in her mind, approaching him slowly and careful not to startle him. She reached her hand out to touch him and he turned to greet her with a loving smile. He leaned in for a kiss and she closed her eyes pursing her lips and waited for his touch.

She waited, and waited, but nothing. When she finally opened her eyes she was alone in the dark yet again.

A sudden queasy feeling surged through her body causing her to feel light headed and lose her footing. She rushed to the bathroom and purged out her last meal, one which she could barely remember having. She sat for a moment on the bathroom floor feeling weak and helpless. Her blood sugar was low, she was nearing dehydration, she was exhausted to the core and her entire body ached in the most unimaginable places. The past few months had pushed her to a new extreme and she had assumed her health was about to revolt against her.

She lifted herself from the floor and pushed passed the darkness finding herself in Will's bedroom behind the shop. She looked down at the bed wondering if it was a good idea to sleep in it, or if it would only cause her more pain. Finally resolving to let it go she crawled slowly onto the bed and reveled in the old sheets.

She could feel him now, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him. She could feel his skin against hers causing her temperature to rise, his hands in her hair, her legs wrapping around his torso, his lips on her skin. She was lost in her thoughts once again.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make love to me." Were the last words spoken before they shared the most intimate moment a man and his wife could ever share.

He raised himself up from off of her and watched and as she pulled the thin black chemise up and over her head leaving her in the nude. A shiver ran down her spine as the ocean breeze lingered on her newly exposed skin. She looked at him with nervous eyes half expecting him to turn away. Instead he reached out to touch her in a way she had never been touched before.

"You're beautiful." Captain Turner informed his wife tracing his fingers lighting down the centre of her chest. He pulled her over gently so that she rested on top of him, slowly she sat up straddling his hips with her bare legs. She could begin to feel him rise from under her. 

He touched her, over and over again, sliding his hands up her outer thigh, her hips, her ribs, and finally her breasts. He held them in his hands stroking them tenderly like a precious gift to be heeded. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her down onto him. Burring his face in her chest he kissed them hotly and sucked at her nipples fervently. She moaned loudly allowing the passion to run deep in her veins until her bodily excitement was just too much to bear.  
She pulled back slightly pulling his vest off his shoulders. He responded to her zeal by lifting his arms and allowing her to pull his deep red tunic over his head exposing the sun-kissed skin of his brawny chest. She tugged at his trousers greedily wanting more skin to explore. He struggled to free his lower half from the fabric that fettered his manhood, pulling them down slowly revealed the hard desire she had evoked within him.

He gripped her hips hard and pushed her down on her back. Elizabeth shot her head back and moaned in delight. He smiled into her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner.

His manhood pushed itself up against her burning passion pleading to release his desire within her. She spread her legs accepting him, oblivious of the pain that would shortly follow. He held her face with one hand and wrapped the other around her, looking down at her lovingly, entering her with great care.

He pushed through her fortress slowly and stopped when she gasped in pain. It was certainly a feeling she had never known before, and though her lower half throbbed sorely, the pleasure shot through her like a forest fire wetting her insides entirely.  
He waited for the pain to subside before he began to rock his hips gently against hers. She nodded in approval as he began to quicken his pace. Beads of sweat lined their brows and mingled with the other's moisture as their bodies pressed against each other. All the while he kissed her hotly devoting himself to fulfill her passion.

He pushed himself into her harder and faster moaning her name into her hair. Her fingers began to dig fiercely into his back as she gripped at his skin struggling to hold on. Will's breath was shaky and short while Elizabeth struggled to gasp for air between the surges of pleasure shooting between her thighs. They went on and on like this for hours experiencing sensational climaxes over and over again.

Hours later Elizabeth collapsed her depleted body hard on his, sinking her face in his neck. Will pushed her hips back causing her to wince in pain.

"Don't" she whispered down at him. "Not yet, I'm not ready to let go." She pleaded begging him not pull himself out of her just yet.

"I love you Elizabeth."

She smiled softly and kissed his nose hoping that if they didn't move, if they stayed just as they were she could hold onto him, hold onto the moment...forever. But the blue sky was quickly fading and the sun was nearing the horizon. Her time with him was running out, soon or later she would have to let go.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the silence her heart wept, longing for the one thing she could not have. Elizabeth rolled over in Will's bed and wrapped her arms tight around her waist. She was truly hurting, mind, body and soul. Thinking back on the final moments she shared with her husband sent a shiver down her spine and excited the fire that still burned between her legs. And in the months that had passed since then she began to feel different. It was hard to explain as she had never felt such a feeling before. For the first time in God knows how long she took a moment to think about her well being. Her back ached and her feet swole, she was experiencing regular cramping and her menstrual cycle was inconsistent.

She closed her eyes and clutched her abdominals squeezing a single tear out of her watery eyes. Her fingers tingled slightly as she touched her lower stomach. A warm sensation jolted through her body alerting her every sense. Elizabeth's eyes flickered open and she gasped suddenly dropping her jaw low.

"Of course." She whispered to herself feeling incredibly foolish for not recognizing the signs earlier.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke out loud breaking the dark silence with a laugh.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She repeated over and over again jumping to her feet and skipping aimless about the room. She stopped suddenly as her erratic movements caused an overwhelmed feeling of dizziness and nausea. She sat on the edge of the bed letting the feeling subside. A wide smile lingered between her cheeks, she couldn't be more happy.

She looked down at her lap and sighed. Suddenly the next ten years didn't seem so gloomy. She wouldn't be alone, she would have this beautiful darling child to care for. Perhaps they would their father's eyes, and his smile. She would tell them all about Will, and share his sense of passion and good will. They would know that their father was a strong and brave man and that he would return to them one day, unchanged, unaltered. And every moment that passed without them, he would love them more and more.

Their child would know all this and the two of them would wait for him- together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed Elizabeth watched her belly grow big and plump as their child grew strong within her. Using her inheritance she fixed up the blacksmith cleaning it thoroughly, she had the living quarters in the back expanded for her future family. When Will returned to her it would be here waiting, and ready to once again be open for business.

Every night she would walk out to the beach and settle herself in the sand watching the colors of the sky fade into the night. She thought of her husband regularly and whispered his name simply to remind herself how sweet it sounded.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" he told her.

And she did, everyday.

**-Fin. **

**A/N:** This is a one-shot but I left a little plot hole in there for fun. Estrella told Elizabeth that Will had left her a letter along with the sword he was supposed to give her after their wedding, that as we all know was cut short by the evil Lord Cutler Beckett. Well if you want to know more about this sword and the letter stay tuned, more to come in a follow-up story.

**DEDICATED TO:** Aspirer (she knows why...I think), Melleh (she always knows why) and especially my soul-sister Miss Williz! This ain't no London Calling, but hey...I try. THANKS KARE BEAR! Ya'll should know I love her MORE than she loves Keira Knightley and if you know Karen you'd know she REALLY loves Keira. (heart)


End file.
